parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue's Clues: Finding Nemo/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Blue's Clues: Finding Nemo. *(Blue's Clues Theme Song & Title Card) *(Nick Jr. and Disney Presents) *(An Association with Pixar) *(Blue's Clues: Finding Nemo) *Steve: Hi, There! *Joe: Hi! *Steve: It's Me, Steve. *Joe: And Me, Joe. *Blue: (Barks Hi!, I'm Blue!) *Mr. Salt: Hello, Hello!, I'm Mr. Salt!, With Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, and Cinnamon! *Tickety: Hi!, We're Blue's Friends! *Dora: Hola!, We're The Nick Jr. Characters! *Steve: Guess What We are Doing! *Joe: Right!, Today, We're Going on A Movie!, So, The Movie We're Gonna Be on is Disney and Pixar's... *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Finding Nemo! *Mailbox: This is Our First Time Being on A Disney and Pixar Film! *Steve: You Wanna Come With Us? *Joe: Oh!, Great! *Little Bill: Hey, Blue!, Can You Get The Finding Nemo Book? *Blue: (Barks Yes!, I'll Be Right Back!) *(When Blue Got The Book) *Blue: (Barks I Got It!) *Joe: You Found The Book!, Okay!, On A Count to 3, We'll Skidoo Into The Book! *Steve: Ready? *Benny, Isa, and Tico: Yeah! *Joe: Here We Go!, 1, 2, 3! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Blue Skidoo... *Joe: (Singing) We Can, Too! *(Song Ends) *(Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters Skidooing Into Finding Nemo) *Brobee: Wow! *Nick Jr. Face: We're Inside Disney and Pixar's "Finding Nemo!" *Marlin: Wow. *Coral: Mmm. *Marlin: Wow. *Coral: Mm-hmm. *Marlin: Wow. *Coral: Yes, Marlin. No, I see it. It's beautiful. *Marlin: So, Coral, When you said you wanted an ocean view, you didn't think you'd get the whole ocean, Did you? Huh? *Steve: Hey!, Who's Talking Over There? *Diego: Marlin! *Joe: Marlin? *Marlin: Sighs Oh, yeah. *Steve: Yeah!, It is Marlin! *Joe: And Look!, There's Coral! *Little Bear: Let's Go Meet Them and say hello. *Marlin: A fish can breath out here. *Steve: Hi, Marlin! *Joe: Hi, Coral! *Marlin: Oh!, Hi. Um..., Exuse me. What are your names? *Steve: Oh. Hi, Marlin. I'm Steve. *Joe: I'm Joe!, Steve's Brother. *Blue: (Barks I'm Blue!) *Mr. Salt: I'm Mr. Salt. with my shaker family. *Slippery: We're Blue's friends. *Boots: And we're The Nick Jr. characters. *Marlin: Wow. Nice Names. *Coral: Nice to meet you. *Joe: Nice to meet you, too, Coral. *Marlin: So, Coral. Did your man deliever or did de deliever? *Coral: My man delievered. *Joe: Yeah! *Hen: And it wasn't so easy. *Coral: Because alot of other clownfish had their eyes on this place. *Marlin: You better believe they did. Every single one of them. *Coral: Mm-hmm. You did good. And the neighborhood is awesome. *and laughing *Snipping *Oswald: So you do like it, don't you? *Coral: No, no. I do, I do. I really do like it. But, Marlin, I know that the drop off is desirable, with the great schools and the amazing view, and all, but do we really need such space? *Marlin: Coral, honey, these are our kids we're talking about. *Henry: They deserve the best. *Marlin: Look, look, look. They'll wake up, poke out their heads out, and they see a whale! See, right by their bedroom window. *Ruby: Shh. You're gonna wake the kids. *Coral: Ruby's right. *Marlin: Oh, right, right. *Blue: (Barks Aw!) *Steve: Look at these little fish eggs! *Joe: They look so cute! *Coral: Aw, look. They're dreaming. We still have to name all of them. *Bob: You wanna name all of them, right now? *Marlin: All right, we'll name, uh... this half Marlin Junior and then this half Coral Junior. Okay, we're done. *Lofty: We like Nemo. *Marlin: Nemo. We'll name one Nemo, but I'd like most of them to be Marlin Junior. *Coral: Just think, in a couple of days, we're gonna be parents. *Steve: Yeah. *Marlin: What if they don't like me? *Coral: Marlin. *Marlin: No, really. *Sidetable: There's only 400 eggs. *Mailbox: Odds are, one of them is bound to like you. What? *Marlin: Mailbox, you remember how me and Coral met? *Coral: Well, I try not to. *Mailbox: Well, We remember. *Marlin: "Exuse us, miss, can you check and see if I have a hook in my lip?" *Shovel: Marlin! *Marlin: Shovel, you got a little closer because it was wiggling. *Coral: Get away, get away! *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: laughing *Marlin: Here he is. Cutie's here. *Big Red Chicken: Where'd everybody go? *heavily *Steve: Uh-oh! *Joe: What animal is that? *Little Bill: I think it's a barracuda. *gasps *Marlin: Coral, get inside the house, Coral. No, Coral, don't. *Duck: They'll be fine. *Brenda: Just get inside-- *Marlin: You, right now. *Roars *Blue: (Barks Oh, no!) *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Marlin: Ow! Gasping Oh! Ooh! Ooh! *echoes *music playing *mutters *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Marlin: Gasp Coral! *Marlin: Panting Coral? Coral? Gasps Coral? Coral? Coral? Crying Oh! Oh. *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Marlin: Gasping *Madame Butterfly: Look, There's another fish egg. *Marlin: There, there, there. It's okay. Daddy's here. Daddy's got you. We promise, We will never let anything happen to you: Nemo. *the next morning *Nemo: Offscreen First day of school! wake up, wake up! *Steve: Marlin, wake up! *Nemo: First day of school. *Beast: Wake up, Marlin. *Marlin: I don't want to go to school, five more minutes. *Nemo: Not you, Dad. Me. *Marlin: Okay. Huh? *Nemo: Get up, get up. It's time for school, time for school, time for school, time for school. *Maggie: Wake up! *Marlin: All right, I'm up. *Nemo: Boy! Oh, boy! Oh, boy! Whoa! *Thud *Marlin: Nemo! *Joe: Nemo! *Steve: Where's Nemo? *Kipper: Right there! *Nemo: First day of school! *Marlin: Nemo, don't move. Don't move. *Joe: Everybody pull so we can get Nemo out. *Maisy: Pull! *Nemo: Unh! Unh! *Marlin: You'll never get out of there yourself. We'll do it. *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Marlin: Unh! *Pop *Marlin: All right, where's the break? You feel a break? *Nemo: No. *Franklin: Sometimes you can't tell 'cause fluid rushes to the area. *Marlin: Now any rushing fluids? *Nemo: No. *Mr. Turtle: Are you woozy? *Nemo: No. *Steve: How many stripes do you have? *Nemo: I'm fine. *Bear: Answer the stripe question. *Nemo: Three. *Marlin: No! See? Something's wrong with you. I have one, two, three-- That's all I have? You're okay. How's the lucky fin? *Nemo: Lucky. *Marlin: Let's see. *Grunts *Marlin: Are you sure you want to go to school this year? Cause it's just fine if you don't. You can wait 5 or 6 years. *Nemo: Come on, Dad. It's time for school. *Mr. Owl: Uhh, uhh, uhh, forgot to brush. *Nemo: Ohh. *Steve: Do you want this anemone to sting you? *Nemo: Yes. *Pablo and Tyrone: Brush. *Nemo: Okay, I'm done. *Marlin: Ah, you missed a spot. *Nemo: Where? *Joe: There. *Marlin: Laughs Right there. And here and there. *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Nemo: *[Music playing *Marlin: All right, we're excited. The first day of school. Here we go. *Joe: We're ready to learn and get some knowledge. *Steve: Now, Nemo, what's the one thing we have to remember about the ocean? *Nemo: It's not safe. *Mr. Salt: That's Marlin's boy. *Marlin: First, we check to see that the coast is clear. We go out, and back in. And then we go out, and back in. And then one more time, out and back in. And sometimes, if you want to do it four times-- *Nemo: Dad... *Linny: Come on, Marlin. *Marlin: Okay, come on, boy. *Nemo: Dad, Maybe while I'm at school, I'll see a shark. *Marlin: I highly doubt that. *Jack: Have you ever met a shark? *Marlin: No, and I don't plan to. *Nemo: How old are sea turtles? *Marlin: Sea turtles? I don't know. *Nemo: Sandy Plankton from next door, he says that sea turtles live to be about 100 years old. *Mary: Wow! That's big. *Marlin: You know what, if I ever meet a sea turtle, I'll ask him. After I'm done talking to the shark, Okay? Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on, wait to cross. Hold my fin. Hold my fin. *Nemo: Dad, you're not going to freak out like you did at the petting zoo, are you? *Marlin: Offscreen Hey, that snail was about to charge. *Sportacus: Hmm, I wonder where we're supposed to go. *Fishes: Bye, Mom. *Mother Fish: I'll pick you up after school. *Fish take Crab's shell *2 Fish: laughing *Crab: Come on, you guys, stop it! Give it back! *Steve: Come on, Nemo. We'll try over here. *Laughing *Joe: Exuse us, is this where we meet his teacher? *Bob: Well, look who's out of the anemone. *Marlin: Yes. Shocking, I know. *Bob: Marty, right? *Marlin: Marlin. *Bob: Bob. *Ted: Ted. *Bill: Bill. Hey, you're a clownfish. You're funny, right? Hey, tell us a joke. *Ted: Yeah. *Bob: Yeah. *Stephanie: Yeah, Marlin. Tell them a joke. *Marlin: Well, actually, that's a common misconception. Clownfish are no funnier than any other fish. *Bill: Aw. Come on, clownie. *Ted: Yeah. Do something funny. *Bob: Yeah. *Stingy: Just one joke. *Marlin: All right. I know one joke. There's a mollusk, see? And he swims up to a sea-- He dosen't swim up, he runs up. Actually, the mollusk isn't moving. He's in one place, and then the sea cucumber... Well, they--I'm mixed up. There was a mollusk and a sea cucumber. None of them were swimming, so forget that I-- *Bob: Sheldon! Get out of Mr. Johannsen's yard now! *Sheldon: Whoa! *Mr. Johannsen: All right, you kids! Ooh, where'd you go? Where'd you go? Ooh, where'd you go? *Nemo: Dad. Dad, can I go play, too? Can I? *Marlin: I would feel better if you'd go play over on the sponge beds. *Squishing *Thud *Cries *Steve: That's where Marlin would play. *Pearl: What's wrong with his fin? *Tad: He looks funny. *Sheldon: Ow! Hey, what'd I do? What'd I do? *Bob: Be nice. It's his first time at school. *Marlin: He was born with it, kids. *Joe: We call it his lucky fin. *Nemo: Dad... *Pearl: See this tentacle? It's actually shorter than all my other ones. But you can't really tell, especially when I twirl like this. *Sheldon: I'm H-2-O intolerant. Ah-choo! *Tad: I'm obnoxious. *(Song Starts) *Mr. Ray: (Singing) Oh! Let's name the zones, the zones, the zones. Let's name the zones of the open sea! *Kids: Mr. Ray! *Sheldon: Come on, Nemo. *Steve: Oh. You better stay with us. *Mr. Ray: (Singing) Mesopelagic, bathyal, abyssalpelagic, all the rest are too deep for you and me to see! *(Song Ends) *Mr. Ray: Huh. I wonder where my class has gone? *Kids: We're under here! *Mr. Ray: Oh, there you are. Climb aboard, explorers. *(Song Starts) *Mr. Ray: (Singing) Oh, knowledge exploring is, oh, so lyrical, when you think thoughts that are empirical. *(Song Ends) *Nemo: Guys, you can go now. *Mr. Ray: Hello. Who is this? *Nemo: I'm Nemo. *Mr. Ray: Well, Nemo, all new explorers must answer a science question. *Nemo: Okay. *Mr. Ray: You live in what kind of home? *Nemo: An anemon-none. An nememem-menome. *Mr. Ray: Okay, okay, don't hurt yourself. Welcome aboard, explorers. *Marlin: Just so you know, he's got a little fin. We find he's having trouble swimming, We let him take a break, 10, 15 minutes. *Nemo: Offsceeen Guys, it's time for you to go now. *Mr. Ray: Don't worry. We're gonna stay together as a group. Okay, class, optical orbits up front. And remember, we keep our superaseophogeal ganglion to ourselves. That means you, Jimmy. *Jimmy: Offscreen Aw, man! *Marlin: Bye, Nemo! *Nemo: Bye, Guys! *Marlin: Bye, son! *Miss Spider: Be safe. *Bob: Hey, you're all doing pretty well for a first-timer. *Marlin: Well, you can't hold on to them forever, can you? *Bill: You know, I had a tough time with my oldest out at the drop off. *Marlin: They just got to grow up-- *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Marlin: The drop off?! *Holley: They're going to the drop off?! *Marlin: What are you, insane?! *Steve: Why don't we just fry them up now and serve them with chips?! *Bob: Hey, Characters, calm down. *Marlin: Don't tell us to be calm, pony boy! *Bob: Pony boy? *Bill: You know, for a clownfish, he really isn't that funny. *Ted: Pity. *Mr. Ray: (Singing) Oh! Let's name the species, the species, the species! Let's name the species that live in the sea! *Nemo: Offscreen Whoa! *Mr. Ray: (Singing) There's porifera, coelenterata, hydrosa, scyphoza, anthozoa, ctenophora, bryozoas, three! Gastropoda, arthropoda, echinoderma, and some fish like you and me! Come on, sing with me. (Singing) Oh! singing indisitinctly *music playing *Mr. Ray: Just the girls this time. (Singing) Oh, seaweed is cool, seaweed is fun, it makes it ls food. OK, the drop off. All right, kids, feel free to explore, but stay close. Gasps Stromalitic cyanobacteria! Gather. *gasp *Mr. Ray: An entire ecosystem contained in one infitesimal speck. There are as many protein pairs contained in this... *Tad: Come on, Let's go. *Mr. Ray: Come on, sing with me! (Singing) There's porifera, coelenterata, hydrozoa, scyphoza, anthozoa, ctemopora, bryozoas, three. *Nemo: Hey, guys, wait up! Whoa. Cool. *Tad: Saved your live! *Pearl: Aw, you guys made me ink! *laugh *Nemo: What's that? *Tad: Offscreen I know what that is. Oh, oh, Sandy Plankton saw one. He ca... He said it was called a... a butt. *Nemo: Whoa. *Pearl: Wow. That's a pretty big butt. *bubbles *Sheldon: Oh, look at me. I'm going to go touch the butt. Ah-choo! Whoa! *Kids: Ha ha ha! *Sheldon: Oh, yeah? Let's see you get closer. *Pearl: Okay. Beat that! *Tad: Come on, Nemo! How far can you go? *Nemo: Oh, um, my dad says it's not safe. *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Marlin: Nemo! No! *Nemo: Guys? *Marlin: You're about to swim into open water! *Nemo: No, I wasn't gonna go! *Steve: It's just a good thing we were here. *DJ Lance: If we hadn't shown up-- *Pearl: Guys, he wasn't gonna go! *Tad: Yeah, he was too afraid! *Nemo: No, I wasn't! *Steve: This does not concern you, kids. *Nemo: And you're lucky we don't tell your parents who were out there. *Mr. Salt: You know you can't swim well! *Nemo: I can swim fine, Mr. Salt, Okay? *Mr. Salt: No, it's not okay. You shouldn't be anymore near here. *Steve: Okay, We were right. You know what? You'll start school in a year or two. *Nemo: No, guys! Just because you're all scared of the ocean-- *Plex: Clearly, you're not ready and you're not coming back until you are. *Joe: You think you can do these things. *Marlin: But you just can't, Nemo! *Nemo: I hate you. Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Go Diego Go TV Spoof Category:Go Diego Go Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:Moose and Zee TV Spoofs Category:Nick Jr. Face Movies Spoofs Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:Ideas Category:Transcripts Category:2019